Pneumocystis carinii is a parasite, which has a natural habitat in lung tissue, in a host with normal immune system. Without treatment Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia is almost always fatal in immuncompromised host. U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,874 discloses the process of preparation and the activity of the Atovaquone.
Polymorphs of Atovaquone are not reported yet. The term ‘polymorphs’, is meant to include different physical forms, crystalline/liquid crystalline/amorphous forms.
Polymorphic studies have become very interesting and important as many active pharmaceutical ingredients exhibit polymorphism and some/one of the polymorphic form exhibit high bio-availability and also much better activity as compared to other polymorphs.
We have focused our research to develop new polymorphic forms with an object to develop novel polymorphic forms of anti Pneumocystis carinii compound Atovaquone.